


Just my imagination

by King_Nut



Category: Bleach, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Nut/pseuds/King_Nut
Summary: Chad is confident Professor Kujo isn't hitting on him. He's just dreaming, right?
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/ Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Just my imagination

**Author's Note:**

> please i love them so much i can barely function- have my crack taken seriously because ever since i started rewatching bleach i knew they belonged together- two sexy hot men? strong and quiet? please- PLEASE. ALSO- i didn't edit it so if there are any glaring errors feel free to tell me- i wrote it after not sleeping al night whehhehwhhwhaa

Chad sighed, sifting through the notes on his desk. Despite his best efforts, he struggled to concentrate, the loud but monotonous voice of his professor filling his head, the gruff sound barely registering as words. He sounded  _ heavenly _ , just like he always did. Propping his chin up on his open palm, hazel eyes flickered up to the man in front of the lecture hall, standing proudly as strong fingers held delicate chalk. His back was turned, writing something about sea stars as he spoke, white coat hugging the cinch in his waist.  _ God _ , Chad wanted to wrap his hands around that small waist as he- 

_ No, get a grip Yasutora _ . 

He couldn’t afford to fail this class just because his imagination wandered, and the  _ last _ thing Chad wanted to do was disappoint Professor Kujo. In the end, he just had to make it to the end of the semester without letting his attraction to the man get in his way. He couldn’t lie, it was  _ hard _ , whenever Professor Kujo bent over to pick up something off his desk, or when he cocked his hip as he silently stared out at the class. Chad wanted to touch him, skim his knuckles down the side of his face, squeeze his rounded pecs, hell, he’d even let Kujo  _ step _ on him just to get some contact. 

Biting his lip, he lowered his head, eyes catching the shiny dyed leather of Kujo’s purple boots, squeezing his thighs together at the thought of the Professor stepping on his crotch. Maybe he’d stare down at Chad with a disinterested look, a disgusted  _ tch _ leaving his lips. Blinking slowly, he tried to focus himself again, cursing himself at the growing throb between his legs. 

_ Not again _ .  _ Goddamnit.  _

Gritting his teeth, he was glad he chose a seat near the back, away from too many people. Unfortunately, it was going to be one of those days he’d awkwardly shuffle out of the hall with his bag over his crotch, slipping into the nearest bathroom to take care of himself. Nobody ever seemed to pick up on his bad habit, but that didn’t make him feel any better about it. The professor called out somebody’s name, asking them to answer. Chad hadn’t caught it, but it was enough to bring him back to the present, eyes darting up from his notes to Kujo’s face. 

_ Oh no _ . 

Piercing green eyes bore directly into his, dropping slightly before returning to his. Breathing in heavily, his eyes widened, face burning up. Chad shut his legs tighter, adjusting his oversized shirt to cover the minimal tenting in his jeans. 

_ No no no- what the fuck.  _

Turning back to the board, the student answered, the brunette trying to catch his breath. 

_ There’s no way he was looking at me. I can explain it away, right? An accident. Wrong place, wrong time or something.  _

As if taunting him further, Kujo bent over his desk, arching his back ever so slightly. To anyone else, it would have looked normal, just a man reading over his notes to keep his lecture on track. But to Chad, it sent him off into the deep end, wanting nothing more than to grab the shape of his ass through his slacks. He was sure it would feel amazing underneath his fingertips, gently massaging the muscle and holding him open. Slide his hands up pale hips and squeeze, kiss a line up his back. 

Chad could see why all the women around campus talked about Professor Kujo how they did, fawning over just how  _ hot  _ he was. If he wasn’t so wrapped up in actually passing the class and not just staring at him, he might have listened to their ramblings. But of course, he didn’t know it would be  _ so fucking distracting _ . The small phone on the professor’s desk went off, signifying class had ended. It dragged him from his thoughts, all too aware of the ache in his pants. 

_ Just in time _ . 

He was a bit too eager to get out of there, not wanting to confront the lecturer about what he may or may not have seen. Picking up his backpack, he stood slowly, covering himself as inconspicuous as possible. It would have looked unnatural if he didn’t have to do it  _ almost every class _ . Walking down the steps, people filtered out slowly, Chad bringing up the tail end before a hand caught his shoulder. 

“Yasutora, wait.” 

_ Oh no. No, this can’t be happening _ . 

Lead-like worry weighed his stomach down, paling at the thought of being  _ alone _ with Kujo. The few stragglers left gave him pitiful glances. Steeling himself, he stopped, turning to face his professor. 

“Yes, sir?” 

Sea green eyed him up, the door slamming shut behind him as the last student left. Trying to keep still under such intense scrutiny wasn't as easy as he would have liked, cursing internally when his cock throbbed again. Jotaro stood in place, tilting his head curiously with an unreadable expression. Piercing eyes and pouty lips stared up at him from beneath the brim of his white hat, and Chad had to avert his gaze. 

“Distracted lately?” 

He dug his hands into his pockets, posture the exact opposite of the energy radiating from him. Chad shook his head, fingers gripping the bag tighter. 

“Don't lie.” 

The pure annoyance in his tone made the student stiffen up, face hot. 

“Uh,” he stalled, trying to come up with an excuse before lamely settling on, “yes. Sorry.” 

Jotaro hummed, the seconds ticking by slowly. 

“Because of?” 

Breathing in heavily, Sado tried to relax. 

“It’s… nothing important.” 

Thick eyebrows furrowed together, lips twitching downwards. He circled him, sizing him up. 

“That’s not what I asked, Yasutora.” 

He  _ tched _ under his breath, eyes narrowing as Chad tried not to fidget under his gaze. 

_ Not good. This is very not good.  _

“Just my imagination.” 

His professor leaned in closer, peering up at him. 

“ _ Just _ your imagination?” 

Up this close, Chad could see just how soft his lips looked, until he crossed his arms. Stepping behind his desk, he braced himself on his hands, leaning over the desk as if interrogating him. Nodding slowly, he turned to face Kujo, cautiously watching him. A pink tongue darted between his lips, wetting them slightly with spit. Chad watched, eyes widening the slightest bit. 

_ Is he… hitting on me?  _

Taking a step forward, pretty green eyes lured him in, dropping his bag to the floor. 

_ If I’m wrong I’m going to get expelled _ . 

“Y-Yes, sir.” 

He said a bit too breathlessly, setting his hands inches away from Jotaro’s, he leaned across the desk, just a breath away from each other. Pink lips curled upwards, neither of them moving. Seconds ticked by, eyes flickering between intense eyes and an enticing mouth until the tension snapped, Professor Kujo closing the gap and planting his lips on Chad’s. Firm hands cupped his jaw, eyes closing almost immediately. Cool nerves spread through Sado’s body, kissing back despite his shock. 

_ Oh god- it’s happening. _

The ache between his legs made itself known again, pants uncomfortably tight at the prospect of getting what he wanted. The kiss was over too soon, Jotaro tugging on the front of his shirt. Rounding the desk, he caged Jotaro up against the hardwood, bringing their mouths back together. Professor Kujo leaned back, spreading his legs and letting Chad slot his hips between them, pressing hips against him. Just the tiny bit of pressure was more than enough, a little  _ uhn  _ breathing into the kiss. It felt even better than Chad could have imagined, grabbing the professor’s waist to pull him even closer. When solid hips rolled back down against his, he couldn’t contain himself, breaking the kiss and eagerly licking a line down Kujo’s neck, gently nipping at the skin. 

Even with how amazing he looked in his tight turtleneck, Chad wished he could see even more skin. His professor chuckled, tilting his head back. With more room to work with, the brunette peppered kisses along his jaw, teeth grazing the prominent Adam’s apple just barely above his collar. Running his nose up the column of his neck, he could smell sea salt and forest on his skin, along with intoxicating cigarette smoke. Jotaro tangled fingers in his hair, pulling it taut to tilt his head back, eyes staring right through Chad. 

“Eager?” 

Groaning, he nodded the best he could, sinking to his knees as Jotaro forced him down. 

“Good.” 

He reached up, eyes wide as his hands hovered over the twin belts on Kujo’s waist, silently asking for permission. With a silent nod, they jingled as he unfastened them, slowly unzipping his fly. Chad tried to stop panting, tugging at the white hem. Biting his lip, he watched as Jotaro raised his hips enough to free the fabric, slowly revealing more skin. There were scars littering his thighs, but Chad thought it made him even hotter, the thick, wiry hair dusting his body concentrated at the base of his cock. He wasn’t quite hard yet, making it easier to pull his pants down to his ankles. Just as he was about to lean in, mouth open with intent, a strong hand pulled his hair back again, shaggy locks tangling in between fingers painfully. Jotaro shook his head slightly, amusement clear in his eyes. 

“Calm down.” 

Lips twitching downwards, Sado stared back with a hazy gaze, impatiently waiting for Jotaro to let go. He’d  _ dreamed  _ about this moment for nearly half a semester, being  _ so close _ but  _ denied _ what he craved was worse than not having it at all. Resting his hands on muscular thighs, he huffed through his nose. 

“What?” 

Thick leather pressed against his straining erection, the toe of a purple boot nudging him slightly. Chad sunk his fingers into Jotaro’s thighs, groaning. Bucking up against the pressure, his eyes strained to look down, before meeting Jotaro’s again. 

“Nice boots, right?” 

Chad’s mouth fell open again, agreeing with a stiff nod. 

_ Did he see me staring at them? _

Pulling his hair tighter, he forced Chad’s head farther back so he couldn’t see anything but his face. 

“Speak when spoken to, Yasutora.” 

Inhaling sharply, Sado nodded again, rubbing his cock against Jotaro’s boot. 

“Yes, professor, they are lovely.” 

That seemed to please him, the grip in his hair relaxing and allowing him to see exactly what he’d been daydreaming about earlier. He practically melted at the sight, all too eager to please, excited when Jotaro pulled his head forward. Sticking his tongue out, his hair was yanked back abruptly, eyebrows knitting together in disappointment. 

“What did I say?” 

Swallowing, Chad gazed at Jotaro’s cock, watching it harden under his stare. 

“Cal-calm down.” 

Kujo hummed, scratching his scalp gently with his nails. This time, he was very careful with his mannerisms, letting Jotaro take the lead. His fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, holding it firmly. He was only half hard, guiding the tip to brush against Chad’s lips. Slowly, he opened his mouth, peeking up to make sure he wasn’t overstepping again. Pulling his hair harder, Chad braced himself against Jotaro, closing his lips around him. Smooth skin slid across his tongue, the head of his cock brushing against the back of Chad’s throat. 

_ He tastes amazing.  _

Tracing his tongue along the thick vein underneath, Jotaro pushed him further, strong nose bumping against his bush. 

_ He smells even better _ . 

It was thick, musky and heavier than the rest of him, but just as pleasant. The (cock) in his mouth twitched, filling faster than he could handle and nearly gagging him. Chad had never been good with deep throating,  _ but if Kujo is the one gagging me maybe I don’t mind it so much _ . 

His throat constricted, eyes widening before Jotaro pulled him back, slowly guiding his head back down. The professor had grown quite a bit with the attention, thick, red head already pushing at the back of his throat again. His stomach lurched, and he had to force himself up, breathing in heavily. Even if he wanted it  _ bad _ , throwing up all over his professor wasn’t his idea of a good time. Sheepishly smiling up, he gave a sympathetic look, Jotaro’s gaze softening. 

“Sorry.” 

Kujo scratched his scalp, petting his hair. 

“It’s alright.” 

Gesturing to his foot, Chad helped him pull one shoe out of his pants, allowing him to spread his legs further. With that, he propped himself open, showing off the pink pucker surrounded by hair. Chad licked his lips before chewing on his bottom one, remembering how Jotaro had scolded him the last time he tried to dive in. As if pleased by his restraint, the professor let go of his hair, nodding silently. 

Licking a line up Jotaro’s taint, he buried his face between strong thighs, the scent assaulting his nose. Pressing closer, his tongue lapped over his hole with broad, firm strokes. Soft moans echoed above him, and he could feel the ring of muscle twitch under his mouth.  _ This _ was much more his speed, tracing lazy circles around the rim before sucking on it gently. Kujo pressed against his face, thighs hooking over his shoulders for leverage. Flicking his tongue over the wrinkles of his pucker, Chad pressed just the tip of his tongue inside, feeling it give easily. Drool dripped from the corners of his mouth, hands maneuvering Jotaro to give him more access. Going back to just teasing the rim, hips ground against his face desperately, each little sound music to his ears. 

He tasted like skin and iron, a little salty from sweat, but Chad craved  _ more _ , tongue laving over his hole before dipping back inside, wiggling it as far as it would go. Jotaro was so  _ tight _ around him, the ring of muscle tightening and relaxing around him. Smooth velvety walls closed around the very tip, the angle too awkward to get any deeper. His nose was buried along his professor’s hairy taint, eyes barely able to see over his balls. Jotaro pressed against his face harder, their eyes meeting. The unadulterated desire in his eyes drove Chad crazy, fingers returning to his brown curls and shoving his head  _ closer _ .

“Good, Yasutora, very good.” 

His gravelly voice dripped pure sex, Chad’s mind going just a little bit more blank. 

_ Fuck, this can’t be real _ . 

Breathing in through his nose, he didn’t lean away, letting Jotaro fuck himself against his tongue. His jaw was beginning to hurt, keeping his mouth open for so long wasn’t something he was used to. Kujo tilted his head back, thighs squeezing around Chad’s head almost painfully. Chest heaving, he relaxed his legs, pulling his student away for just a moment. A line of saliva connected Chad’s lips to his shiny hole before it snapped, joining the drool trickling down his chin. With his hair in disarray from all the pulling, he looked perfectly debauched, untouched but still desperate to please his professor. Jotaro’s lips curled into a lopsided smirk, tugging on his locks hard enough to hurt. Chad grunted, blinking away the haze in his eyes to meet his gaze. 

Letting his legs dangle from the desk, he nudged Chad’s knee, silently telling him to scoot back. Like the good dog he was, he obeyed, expression lighting up when the professor turned over, resting his forearms against the desk. Hesitatingly reaching forward, Chad smoothed his hand over one of his cheeks, hoping for some sort of permission. Jotaro arched his back a little bit, inviting him closer. Getting to touch him like this, Chad took his time, running fingers up the back of his legs and squeezing along built muscle, leaving soft kisses in their wake. Working his way upwards, he kneaded the soft flesh of Jotaro’s ass, marveling at how  _ squishy _ and furry he was. This angle made it so much easier, using his hands to hold Kujo open. 

Now, his tongue could  _ really _ lick over all of him, licking a broad strip from his balls all the way to his entrance, massaging his lips over it. The hair and skin against his mouth felt almost unreal, like this was one of his elaborate daydreams. Jotaro groaned, impatiently rutting his hips back. Shoving his tongue back in, he licked farther into him than before, tacky spit drying on his face. Walls squeezed around him, nearly forcing him out but he pushed closer, nose uncomfortably smushed against the cleft of Jotaro’s ass. Letting go of one of his cheeks, he reached between his professor’s spread legs, wrapping around his length. (His) breath hitched, pelvis tilting to buck into his hand. Stroking in time with his tongue, he concentrated pressing the pad of his thumb on Jotaro’s leaking slit, foreskin sliding back and forth with each stroke. 

Professor Kujo placed his forehead onto the cool wood beneath him, knees buckling. He hadn’t expected Yasutora to be so good, a broken moan slipping past his lips when his hole was sucked, tight fist squeezing around the head of his cock. 

Chad knew he was getting close by the way his ass tightened up, the muscles in his thighs and stomach seizing as he sped up his pace, moaning into soft flesh. His professor whimpered, a sound he hadn’t expected but melted at, ropes of cum shooting out from around his thumb. 

Pulling away, he peppered soft kisses along heated skin, lips still wet with saliva. He pulled his sticky hand away, wiping his mouth on the back of his other as Jotaro caught his breath. Wordlessly, he turned back around, cringing at the cooling spit dripping onto his desk. Pulling a few tissues from the box on his desk, he handed one to Chad, cleaning himself up with another. Taking a moment to sop up the mess on the floor, Chad was reminded of his own problem, no longer distracted by an enticing ass. 

Professor Kujo looked down at him, pressing the toe of his boot back against his crotch. Moving against it, Jotaro slid it closer, giving him enough leverage. Chad knew it was a little humiliating, ears burning up underneath the curtain of his hair, but it felt  _ so, so _ good, wrapping his hands around Jotaro’s calf and ankle. Calloused fingers tangled in his hair again, forcing foggy hazel to meet satisfied green, small smirk curling his lips as he flexed his foot upwards. Chad gasped, hands squeezing harder. 

_ God, they really are nice boots. I still can’t believe this is happening. Fuck, I’m so close but it’s not enough _ . 

Eyebrows pinched together, hips working even faster. A sharp voice cut through his mindless rutting. 

“Sit in the chair.” 

His legs were sore from sitting in the same position for so long, but he obliged, scrambling up into the chair and gripping the armrests. Jotaro pulled him closer, pressing the heel of his boot painfully into Chad’s crotch one last time before speaking. 

“Take it out, Yasutora.” 

Hearing his name come from his professor’s lips again made him shiver, fingers shaking as he undid his pants, pulling his prick out. Relief spread through him without the painful (press) of a zipper and rough fabric. Jotaro leaned over, kissing him slowly, fisting his cock loosely. The armrests creaked under his grip, trying not to fuck into his professor’s hand. Jotaro squeezed a little tighter, biting his bottom lip painfully hard and sucking on it. 

_ Oh- oh shit.  _

Plastic snapped from the force of his grip, moaning into Kujo’s mouth. Heat burned through his extremities, overwhelming pleasure making his toes curl in worn sneakers. Sticky cum splashed against his favorite shirt, Jotaro stroking him through it until he began to soften in his grip, flinching away from overstimulation. 

The professor pulled away, plucking another tissue from his box and wiping up the mess Chad had just made, watching his student go limp in his desk chair. If he’d known it'd be that easy, Jotaro would have provoked Chad sooner. The haze of arousal cleared, his hands looking down at the broken chair. His gaze turned ashamed, holding the splintered pieces in his hands. 

“Sorry... about that.” 

Professor Kujo snorted, taking the broken plastic from him and dumping it in the little bin next to his desk. Straddling his lap, he gripped Chad’s chin between his fingers, carefully turning it side to side. 

“Still distracted by  _ just your imagination _ ?” 

Sado swallowed, shaking his head ‘no’. A smile ghosted over Jotaro’s lips, smoothing a hand through Chad’s curly hair to make it more presentable. 

“Good. Let’s keep it that way. Leave the distractions for  _ after class _ , Yasutora.” 

Eyes widening a bit, his mouth hung open, bottom lip stinging. 

_ Are we going to do this again? _

“Although, maybe we use my office next time. The carpet is softer.” 

A grin spread across his own lips, letting Jotaro get up from his lap, readjusting his clothes. After tucking Chad back into his pants, he stood, handing him his bag. 

“Now scram, before anyone gets nosy.” 

Nodding dumbly, he took it, slinging it over his shoulder and stepping out into the hallway. Rubbing a hand over his face, he could still smell the professor in his nose, reassuring him it wasn’t a dream. 

_ Did that- really just happen? Huh _ . 

He supposed the bedroom eyes he’d been getting all semester  _ weren’t  _ just his imagination after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> bro join my rambling over chad and jotaro's tight ass on twitter- bonus is sometimes i DRAW them- TOGETHER: [My twitter](https://twitter.com/spinmasternut)


End file.
